


Consolans Noctis

by Jay2bay_13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Not as shippy as it seems I swear, an actual story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay2bay_13/pseuds/Jay2bay_13
Summary: The Five Kingdoms have been warring for decades now. With the Kingdom of Marley and the Eldian Empire at each other throats the fate of the war hangs on a delicate thread. Who will be the one who finally cuts it? And of course, who is in the right here?
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith (One Sided), Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 2





	Consolans Noctis

**DISCLAIMER _:_**

This is a fictional work based on the Anime/Manga Attack on Titan (SNK) written by Hajime Isayama, I do not own any of these characters.

With that out of the way, this is mainly an introduction with some spoiler warnings, if you're feeling savvy then shuffle along fam (Ignore my idiocy).

**GENERAL INFORMATION:**

So for starters, this is the first real piece of writing that I'm committing to. I fully intend on seeing it through and putting actual hard work into it but if there are a bumps in the road its cause I'm really inexperienced, however believe it or not I am literate in most capacities. Therefore, expect a cohesive story with character arcs and subplots. The whole bit. I ain't in it for the ships I'm in it for the characters, which brings me to my second point. I don't like it when characters are too OOC and so I will try to keep the characters as close to how they are in cannon but let me know if they ever seem off. Basically this story is going to be taking the characters from the manga, and yes all the characters from Marley included, and putting them in a slightly different version of their own world. The geography will be the same but I'll have to make some things up. Some things will just be different but things like bloodlines and relations will remain mostly unchanged or will be adapted. Titans won't exist in the sense that we know them, you'll just have to read to find out _wink wink._ So thats a brief overview of things. Now, I'm working on the first chapter but as for an upload schedule I'm pretty spastic. Just know you can expect a chapter every fortnight at least. It honestly depends on how busy I am. For now chapter one should be up this weekend.

**SPOILERS:**

As I mentioned before I will be including characters that have appeared in the manga all the way up to chapter 130 and so on. I can't promise this will be 100% manga spoiler free however for the first half at least all you'll have to worry about is the characters being spoiled. Other than that, I won't explicitly spoil anything but sometimes certain ideas and events may take inspiration from cannon. 

WheLp I'm fInaLlY dOne. I suRe HoPe you'RE iNterEsTed fAm. PeaCe OuT :)


End file.
